


To the Falcon

by Jen425



Series: Tumblr Randoms [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: R2-D2 fills the Falcon in on the events of Cloud City.





	To the Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?

MF-1: R2-D2! Where have you been. You missed Pilot-Han and Princess-Leia flirting.

 

R2-D2 beeped. He liked the three MIllenium Falcon brains, but MF-1 was his favorite due to gossip.

 

R2-D2: Pilot-Solo was captured by a bounty hunter and Luke-Skywalker got his hand cut off by Ani-Vader.

 

MF-2, who was the most empathetic of the Falcon brains, made the droid equivalent of a consoling noise.

 

All three Falcon brains let out heartfelt beeps.

 

MF-3 screeched.

 

MF-3: Why do you still call Sith-Vader that!?

 

R2-D2: Because he is mine. Would you ever stop caring about Pilot-Solo?

 

MF-3: No…

 

R2-D2 beeped.

 

R2-D2: Exactly.

 

MF-3: At least tell me C-3PO is gone.

 

R2-D2: I wish

 

MF-1: No, you do not. Are my fellow Falcon brains in agreement that R2-D2 and C-3PO are worse than Pilot-Han and Princess-Leia?

 

MF-2: Yes

 

MF-3: Yes

 

R2-D2 whirled his head in circles. This conversation was anything but new.

 

Still… he didn’t actually know where he’d be without a whiny protocol droid to rescue from the stupidest things possible.

 

And it did hurt knowing that C-3PO would never remember their Clone Wars adventures.

 

MF-1: You know we are right.

 

R2-D2 just beeped angrily. (He /may/ have picked up some bad habits from Anakin-Skywalker, back in the day.)

 

R2-D2: No, you are not.

 

MF-2: It is okay not to admit you have feelings for that bumbling idiot of a protocol droid, but we are not blind.

 

R2-D2: Shut up.

 

MF-1: Somebody has their processors in a hurry.

 

R2-D2 just bleeped.

 

R2-D2: I am leaving, now.

 

MF-3: Tell the idiot droid we said hello.

 

R2-D2: Fuck off.

 

And, with that, he exited the ship’s mainframe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid.
> 
> find me on tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *edit* In light of Solo, MF-3 used to be L3


End file.
